


Late Night Shenanigans

by nobuwara



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Begging, Choking, Hair-pulling, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless gay boys, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobuwara/pseuds/nobuwara
Summary: Knuckle keeps teasing Shoot, and eventually Shoot gives in.Shoot's a shameless bottom, and Knuckle is very snarky and aggressive.
Relationships: Knuckle Bine/Shoot McMahon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Late Night Shenanigans

After a long day of trying to look for new magical beast species, the duo of beast hunters finally checked into a hotel. Knuckle wasn't tired yet, but Shoot had enough for today. Maybe the next day they would find something interesting to report, but so far nothing was out if the ordinary. 

"Yo, Shoot, wanna go out for drinks?"

"Sorry, not tonight."

How boring Knuckle thought. They took the elevator up to their room. A small room with two beds and a shower was all they needed for one night. However when they got there, everything seemed to be broken.

"The fucking shower worked for only two minutes? Could you believe that?!"

"Nothing we can do about it now." Shoot began to unravel his braids and comb his hair out. Knuckle stopped his bickering seeing this. He walked up to Shoot and tugged on his hair.

"Hey what the hell? Could you not scare me like that?"

"Hehe it's fun to see you on edge sometimes," Knuckle smirked. He found Shoot's hair to be gorgeous, wanting to braid it himself, if only he knew how to do that. Seeing it out of its usual hairstyle however was something only he got to see when they were alone. Shoot, trying not to get flustered by Knuckle's small games layed down on one of the beds. He was planning on sleeping early for today. 

"Hmph, sleeping already?"

"Yeah, dont try and bother me too much."

"Fine fine. I'll get you tomorrow." Knuckle flopped on the remaining bed only to hear a snap. The matress fell hard onto the ground and the headboard came falling right onto his face.

"FUCKING HELL!!" Knuckle shrieked. Shoot burst out in laughter in disbeleif of what he just saw.

"Damn everything in this room is broken! I swear having a Hunters License is near useless!"

Shoot politely gestured him to come sleep in his bed. They've slept in the same bed before. Shoot used to be incredibly nervous by this, but as long as Knuckle didn't try and do something stupid he didn't mind at all. 

"Thanks," said Knuckle. Shoot still had a wide smile plastered on his face. Knuckle upon seeing Shoot's grin made him very flustered. Not only did Shoot look adorable giggling, but he just made a fool out of himself. 

\----------

It was now 10 p.m.. Still felt to early to sleep. Knuckle sat up and moved near the foot of the bed, looking at Shoot lying down.

"What's up?" groaned Shoot. He was having a solid nap. 

"Can't sleep."

"You need something?"

"No I'm just bored. I wanna stay up a little longer, with you."

Knuckle always had a way with words that would make Shoot's head race. Both of them have been getting closer over time, but there was always a feeling if tension between them. 

"Can I touch your hair?" Knuckle asked.

"Oh- um sure." Shoot replied. Knuckle always touched his head but he's never asked before. Knuckle began to run his fingers through Shoot's silky purple hair. He moved the long hair out if Shoot's face, to see a shy Shoot looking back at him, making his heart race. 

Shoot, now sitting up initiated the conversation again. "Anything up with you?"

"No, just wanted to hang out with you more, that's all."

This would be fine if Knuckle wasn't teasing Shoot so much. They both always wanted to get closer to one another, but they never had time to do so. It was always mission after mission, training, and drinking their innability to communicate away. Shoot, now wide awake after having his hair played with was open to talking and hanging out, not knowing what Knuckle had on his mind.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"Ever use your nen hands to get off?"

Shoot stared at his inavsive partner. Who would ever ask that? And so nonchalantly too? And out of nowhere?

"Why would you want to know that?" His face turned even redder than before. 

"So you have!" Knuckle smirked. "Makes sense, seeing how you use them all the time for other stuff. Just had this as a shower thought. " Knuckle, not amused with Shoot's reaction asked, "So how do you use them on yourself? Think I could find out?"

Shoot turned around facing against the headboard, as red as a tomato. Knuckle's always been so open with him, and he felt confortable around him. For a moment he considered showing Knuckle how he got off, but quickly brushed off the idea, being embarrassed by his own thoughts.

All of the sudden he was hugged from behind. Knuckle giggled and whispered in Shoot's ear. "Don't worry, I can join you. I'm just curious as to how you do it." The tone of voice didn't sound seductive but it was enough to get Shoot excited.

Knuckle suddenly had a brief moment of realization. Maybe he's making Shoot way too uncomfortable and should lay off. He's already gotten Shoot past his usual comfort zone, teasing him all the time, but seeing him getting all flustered made his stomach fill with butterflies. 

Shoot on the other hand began to undress. Knuckle, in awe of Shoot's cooperation also started to strip down but at a much faster pace, soon just being in his boxers. 

"Need some help?" he asked, seeing as Shoot was taking some more time and may be in need of assistance.

"No need," Shoot replied, bringing out his nen hands to help aid him in undressing. Knuckle observed the flying hands taking off Shoot's clothes and unwrapping the bandages around his legs. 

Shoot turned around only to see Knuckle staring at the nen hands resting on his legs. Shoot turned his head, red and confused, saying, "well didn't you want to see me use them?"

"No, they're just amazing that's all."

Shoot blushed hearing this, turning his head back to the headboard. Knuckle's not the kind to give out compliments, plus whenever he's frustrated (which was almost all the time) he'd throw insults like punches.

Wanting not to overthink things, Shoot turned his head back to Knuckle, only to see him already cock out and adjusting his sitting position. Knuckle's cock was very thick, and even a little longer. It was just huge. Seeing this was enough to make Shoot go stiff. He quickly took off his briefs with the help of his hands. 

Now Knuckle was staring at the other's member. Thinner and paler compared to his. Shoot felt the other man's gaze and tried to cover it with one of the hands. Knuckle smirked and said, "you're suppossed to be doing more than just hiding it you know. C'mon, I wanna see."

Oh gosh what the fuck is happening Shoot thought. Needless to say, he complied with Knuckle's orders and began to stroke his cock slowly. Knuckle grinned and began rubbing his own member. Shoot was well versed when it came to using his hands for this sort of stuff, but being watched felt very new, and sort of thrilling.

"Hey what do you do with the other hands?" There's no end to his perverted questions. 

Shoot stopped jerking off and waited a solid 30 seconds before answering. "Um, well, I'll use one for balance." Knuckle immediately bursted out in laughter. "Hey!" Shoot yelled. He moved the hand he claimed he used for balance onto Knuckle's mouth to shut him up. 

Knuckle, still being able to talk then asked, "Well there's still one more nen hand, what do you use that one for."

Shoot, startled, began to stutter. "Oh, uh, well, I-I use it t-to-"

"To play with your ass?" Knuckle grinned.

Shoot stared at the ground in what felt like shame. As if using a floating hand to jerk off wasn't weird enough. Should he be this open to Knuckle? Did he want to be? Knuckle stared directly at Shoot the second he brought his face back up.

"Show me." Knuckle didn't sound seductice before but now he did. This turned Shoot on even more and without replying, he stuck two of the hand's fingers that was previously trying to silence him, into his mouth. Knuckle sucked on his fingers, making them wet and slippery. No way a hotel this cheap and raggedy would have a bottle of lube somewhere. Might as well go all out Shoot thought.

Shoot, now in the heat of the moment forgetting his nervousness before, proceeded to position his back against the headboard and his legs slightly propped up by a nen hand and his attached one. Knuckle resumed back to rubbing and eagerly watching as the floating hand's fingers slipped into Shoot's ass. Shoot let out a soft moan. He also resumed to having his cock rubbed. So much was happening at the same time, he was jerking off, playing with his ass, and being watched by his partner all at the same time. This felt like a dream. 

Knuckle's head began to go funny. Seeing Shoot like this wasn't something he's imagined before, but he really liked what he was seeing. He liked what he was hearing too, moan so low and soft, what other sounds could Shoot make? He had an urge to all of the go down on Shoot. Shoot was putting on a show for him to watch, and he looked so good while doing it. 

"Fuck, can I kiss you?" 

Shoot, now melting had no reason to deny the request. He nodded his head. Knuckle slammed his mouth against Shoot's, slamming him against the headboard. One hand still rubbing his own cock, the other grabbing Shoot's hair. Shoot moaned while being kissed and having his hair tugged on. Eventually the two stopped masturbating to put their hands on eachothers faces. Both were trying to take control while making out, but Knuckle won, overpowering Shoot, biting and licking his lips.

After what felt like an hour of sloppy kisses Knuckle asked another question. "Can we fuck tonight?" 

"Yes," Shoot groaned. He couldn't deny he wanted it as well. How coukd he say no to Knuckle, puppy eyed and just as turned on as he was. Using his attached hand he grabbed Knuckle's fingers to help guide him to his hole. The floating hands were now plastered onto Knuckle's hip, one gently rubbing his cock. The hand felt good, he could see why Shoot would like to use them.

Knuckle slipped two fingers into Shoot, staring at him hoping to read his mind. "Tell me how it feels." Knuckle's fingers were much thicker than his own. He began to move them inside of Shoot, kissing his chin and neck while doing so. Shoot tried to move the hand around Knuckle's cock with more vigor, but was losing control with all the pleasure he was feeling in the moment. "It feels good," Shoot whimpered. Knuckle looked at him, saying, "How good?"

"It f-feels so fucking good, please put in another one." Shoot sounding so desperate was something Knuckle has never seen before, he wanted to see Shoot making more lustful faces now, knowing it was possible. Was it possible to make him beg more? He inserted in another finger, making a total of three. It was surprisingly easy to do so. He'd ask Shoot for his body count, wondering how experienced he was, but was too focused on the current task. He began moving his hand mercilessly making Shoot groan. The nen hands tightened their grip on Knuckle hip and cock as Shoot lost more and more control. Shoot's eyes begged for more pleasure. Knuckle also moaned as the hand around him cock tightened. 

Knuckle after adjusting to thus new feeling, smirked and kissed Shoot again, "You want me so bad don't you, is that why you're still shy around me?"

"Yes, yes, yes." Shoot's body was on fire. His head and heart racing in the heat of the moment. He moved the hand on Knuckle's cock to his hip as his attached hand started to guide Knuckle's cock to his entrance, not being able to wait much longer.

"I don't have a condom on."

"I don't care."

Knuckle pushed up againt Shoot's enterance quickly and smoothly. Shoot's eyes almost seemed to roll back with how good it felt. Knuckle was huge, the biggest he's ever received. Both let out a huge moan and began to make out again, giving them time to get used to eachother.

Shoot, now flat on the bed whispered into Knuckle's ear, "are you going to start moving or what?" Now Knuckle was being teased and was left speechless, getting a taste of his own medicine. Knuckle began to move inside of Shoot, trying to match his breathing, moaning and cursing while doing so. Shoot's hands began to tug on Knuckle's hair, reminding Knuckle to pull his. Knuckle yanked on Shoot's hair leaving him drowning in even more ecstacy. Now both were cursing under their breath.

"Go faster," Shoot cried. Knuckle began to thrust his hips very fast, not easing into it. The pace he was going at before wasn't enough to satisfy him. Shoot almost chuckled to see him so impatient, but the overwhelming sensation of being stuffed didn't allow him to, not that he was complaining.

The bed was creaking and their moans gradually became lowder and lowder. No way people in the next room couldn't hear them going at it. Shoot moved to the rythym of the creaking bed. Knuckle, still thrusting with no pauses planted bite marks all over Shoot's neck and shoulders. His aggressive nature wasn't something Shoot was too fond of while out working, but in bed it was absolutely perfect. Shoot's moaning and breathing started to get out of hand. Who knew he'd be louder than Knuckle. Knuckle, seeing Shoot and feeling him tense up around his member could tell Shoot was going to finish. He placed a hand on Shoot's neck and began to press down. This only heightened Shoot's senses, making everything feel twice as good. In response to this, Shoot moved one of his nen hands to choke Knuckle, hoping he'd also like it. Knuckle let out a surprised gasp, but wasn't oppossed to being choked. Both enjoyed the feeling of asphyxiation before their climax. It also helped in shutting themselves up, before getting a noise complaint.

Shoot mouthed out "I'm cumming" not being able to say the words, and was the first to finish. He was too focused on his orgasm then on trying to catch the mess with one of the hands. His legs were shaking, toes still curled up. Then Knuckle pulled out, finishing onto Shoot's stomach. Both were panting like wild animals and then made eye contact once again. Shoot smiled and Knuckle bit his lip, leaning in.

Right before they could make out again however it happened.

The bed frame smashed and the whole bed came smashing down. Knuckle managed to quickly stop the headboard from hitting Shoot. He's already learned this once. Shoot burst out laughing again, soon being joined with Knuckle.

"Lets hope the shower is working now," said Knuckle, looking at a messy Shoot. "I didn't know you were so good in bed." 

Shoot, now coming back to his usual senses turned tomato red again and withdrew his hands. "Maybe we can do this again?"

"Definately." Knuckle replied. He flopped beside Shoot in the now broken bed, playing with his partner's gorgeous purple hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Cmon he has 3 floating hands. You're telling me you didn't think of this? Also you bet my ass is gonna write more porn, but also fluff because I love these two way too much for my own good lmao.


End file.
